


Candy Cane Stabby-Stabby

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's sibling, Christmas candy, F/M, Hot Chocolate, M/M, cafe setting, fluff?, struggling student, threatening harm with a candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Snart pestering the reader a bit while they are working on college assignments.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Candy Cane Stabby-Stabby

**Author's Note:**

> fic for the Winter Bingo thingy

You were busy getting caught up on classwork at the nearest cafe, to utilize their free WI-FI, of course. You didn’t realize someone was sitting at your table until you reached for your cocoa and it was missing. “What the hell?”

There sat Leonard Snart, stealer of cups of cocoa, “Surprised it took you this long to notice I took it.” He was already sipping the pilfered hot beverage.

“Too cheap to buy your own that you have to steal from Barry’s little sibling?”

“Someone isn’t happy to see me.” 

“I don’t have time for your nonsense, Snart. I have to get caught up so I don’t fail this semester.”

You went back to working on classwork, ignoring the smirking man watching you. “This cocoa is cold I’ll get you another one.”

“Sure.” You mumbled absently paying more attention to the words on the screen, “geez what is this teacher smoking?”

“Got you the holiday special, comes with a candy cane.” Len placed a cup near you when he returned to the table. 

You grabbed the candy and started sucking on the end of it, “Thanks.” Eyes never leaving the laptops screen, “Whipped cream?”

“Of course, what kind of philistine doesn’t have whipped cream on their cocoa?”

“Probably my professor.” You quipped as you glanced over to grab your new cocoa to see Leonard swipe his finger in the whipped cream, you narrowed your eyes and waved your candy cane at him, “If you steal whipped cream off my hot chocolate again, I swear I will stab you with this candy cane!”

“Maybe you should stab your professor instead, Kitten” Leonard snarked back.

“Maybe after I pass his class.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it feel free to leave comments or give it a kudos, or both.


End file.
